The Other Side Book 1: Plant Core
by phantomgirl259
Summary: AU. Follow the adventures of Danny Phantom, a young successor to a long line of Ghost Kings/Queens, who must master all core elements and stop the evil Vlad Plasmius from enslaving the Ghost Zone and Earth with the help of his new human friends Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Valerie Grey...
1. The Report

**Chapter 1: The Report**

Samantha, or just Sam, Manson groaned.

She was sat in her mythology class with her two best friends Tucker Foley and Valerie Grey at either side of her and they were all bored out of their little minds.

Tucker Foley was a huge techno-geek that Sam had met in kindergarten.

Valerie use to be a popular kid in school but after her Dad got fired and they lost all their money she was kicked out; after that she became good friends with Sam and Tucker.

Valerie was a 16 year old African-American girl, with long, black curly hair and dark green eyes. She seemed to be a little more muscular and corpulent then Sam and Tucker. She wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and orange skirt with white tennis shoes. She also wore an orange headband, yellow triangular earrings, an orange necklace and had two bracelets on each wrist, one yellow and the other orange.

Tucker was a 16 year old who wore a long-sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants, brown boots, glasses and a red beret.

Sam was also a 16 year old and a self-proclaimed goth who was fascinated with the subliminal and nether-worldly and was a very outspoken ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. She wore pale purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie. She also wore a black choker around her neck and a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the centre.

She also wore a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings and black boots along with black bracelets around her wrists.

Normally she would love to be in her mythology class but trust me, if you had Mr Lancer as your teacher you would understand. Sam was suddenly snapped out of her half-sleepily state by Mr. Lancer's sudden announcement.

"I want you all to work either in threes or pairs to write a report about one of these mythical creatures. You have one week." Mr. Lancer said. He then handed a card to each of the groups.

Paulina and Dash were given Vampires, Kwan and Star were given Dragons and Sam, Tucker and Valerie were given Ghosts...

* * *

"How are we supposed to write a report about Ghosts?! We know next to nothing about them! We're so going to fail this report!" Tucker exclaimed as they left the school.

The girls just rolled their eyes at their friend's antics.

"What's to know about them? They're monsters and a myth." Valerie glared.

"The library at my house should have something on Ghosts." Sam said and they headed for her house. The library at her house was huge and it took an hour until Valerie found one large, old book about Ghosts.

Sam grabbed the book and started reading out loud:

 _ **Ghosts are beings from another dimension know as 'The Ghost Zone', which is parallel to our world. Ghosts are made not born.**_ _ **In the centre of every Ghosts' chests is a core which is sort of like a Human's heart and brain combined.**_

 _ **There are different types of Ghost cores and each one has it's own land.**_

 _ **These are: Water from the Far Frozen, Fire from Lava Falls, Earth from the Diamond Canyon, Plant from Skulker Island, Lightning Storm Haven and Shadow from the Valley Of Shadows.**_ _ **When a human screams in fear for the first time that is when a Ghost is created.**_

 _ **They start out as a defenceless speck that flies to the nearest Ghost Portal.**_

 _ **Once there the speck floats around the Ghost Zone aimlessly until it arrives at one of the six Kindergartens.**_ _ **There they are placed and sealed in small stone pillars to keep them safe and allow them to grow.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Ghosts who are already formed go to the human world to collect fear because all Ghost need fear to survive.**_

 _ **The more fear they feed off of the stronger and stronger they become.**_ _ **They also bring fear back to the Kindergartens so the specks can feed and grow.**_ _ **Once their are strong enough to break free from their pillar they take their first form.**_

 _ **There are six leaders for these mighty realms and they form a council known as the Great Authority.**_

 _ **The leaders of these realms are known as Frostbite, Ember McClain, Hotep RA, Undergrowth, Vortex and the Fright Knight.**_ _ **The council obey only one being and that is the King/Queen of the Ghost Zone.**_

 _ **The King/Queen is the most powerful Ghost in the Ghost Zone but their cores are also incredibly fragile.**_

 _ **If the King/Queen is shattered their power is then passed into the next nation, dictated by the cyclic order: fire, water, shadows, plant, lightning and earth.**_ _ **This cycle can only be broken if the core of the new King/Queen has not taken it's first form.**_

 _ **At the start of the 16th century there was a 100 year war between Humans and Ghosts.**_

 _ **The Humans were sick and tired of the Ghosts terrorising them and wanted it end.**_ _ **Just when it seemed that the Ghosts were unstoppable and the war was in their favour, King Pariah Dark was shattered by the Fenton Family.**_

 _ **Since King Pariah Dark was of the fire cores his successor was intended to be a water core.**_

 _ **However, after King Pariah Dark was shattered the Humans attacked and destroyed the Far Frozen Kindergarten, intending to destroy the new King/Queen before they took their first form. The new King/Queen never appeared after the attack so it seemed they were successful.**_ _ **Once again it was the Fenton Family that ordered the attack on the kindergarten.**_

"Whoa, whoa, wait! The Fenton family, as in Jazz Fenton from school?" Tucker asked, pausing from the notes he was taking. "That's what it says." Sam replied. "Well her parents are Ghost Hunters remember." Valerie reminded them.

"I just thought they were a little weird." He shrugged. Sam looked at her watch and realised that it was almost 7pm.

"You guys better head home, we'll finish our report tomorrow." Sam sighed as she placed the book back on the shelf. All three teens were completely unaware they were being watched...


	2. Mirror, Mirror In My Hand

**Chapter 2: Mirror, Mirror In My Hand**

"So Sammy, how has school been this year?" Sam's mother, Pamela asked her after Sam got home from school.

"Fine. Lancer gave me, Tucker and Valerie a report to do on Ghosts." Sam replied.

"I really wish you would hang out with the popular children in that school." Jeremy, Sam's father, sighed.

"Leave her be, Tucker and Valerie are good kids but those ones are shallow and obsessed with looks and money." Edna, Sam's grandma, scolded her son.

"But Mother, Samantha needs to have a good and healthy social life." Jeremy argued. This got him a hit on the head with his mother's cane. Sam smiled at her grandmother.

She knew the elderly lady would always have her back

After dinner Sam left to go get ready for bed. As she was getting ready there was a sudden knock on her door and when she answered it she saw that it was Edna smiling at her.

"What's wrong Grandma?" Sam asked as she let her grandmother in.

"I saw you and your friends looking at that book in the library yesterday night. You know, I know quite a lot about Ghosts as well deary." Edna smiled at her only grandchild.

"Really?" Sam asked as they sat on her bed.

"Indeed, in fact it was my ancestor that wrote that very same book centuries ago." She explained.

"Whoa, that's awesome Grandma." She grinned. Edna chuckled softly. She then got an idea.

"Tell you what deary, you can bring your friends over after school while your parents are out and I'll show you stuff that have been passed down our family through the generations." She promised.

Sam nodded...

* * *

As promised Sam brought Tucker and Valerie to her house after school.

Edna took the teens up to an old room nobody had been in in years. She pulled out a chest and the lid flew open. There were old paintings, maps, bits of armour and other things from the legendary 'Ghost War' that hit Amity Park all those years ago.

"What is all this stuff Miss Manson?" Valerie asked as she lifted up an old helm from the chest.

"This is stuff that my ancestor Fergus Johnson found after the Ghost War, not long after that he decided to write that book you three were reading." Edna explained. Sam pulled out a mirror that was as dirty and black as the rest of the stuff.

Edna then noticed Sam starting at the mirror with a lot of interest.

"You can keep that mirror if you want to sweetie. Something tells me it belongs with you." She smiled.

"Thank you Grandma." Sam smiled and hugged the elderly woman.

"Now you kids go hang out and if you need me I'll be in the kitchen." Edna smiled before walking away. The three teens headed to Sam's room to look over their notes for their report...

* * *

"So I was thinking that we could take pictures of that stuff and put on our report if you want to Sam, Sam?" Tucker asked.

He then noticed Sam cleaning the mirror her grandma had given her.

Now you could see it's true beauty. It was an ornate design of some kind of silver-blue metallic material comprises the backing and handle of the mirror. A sapphire tear shaped gemstone was affixed to its back.

The mirror itself was a round piece of reflective white glass with a faint contour of an octagonal gemstone etched on its surface.

"Whoa." Tucker muttered in complete amazement.

"Yeah. I didn't think it'd be that cool." Sam smiled. She looked into the mirror and gasped. For a second she thought she could see a teenage boy's face staring back at her.

But the second she saw it, it vanished.

"What's wrong Sam?" Valerie asked.

"N-Nothing Val, what did you say Tucker?"...

* * *

That night, after her friends had gone home and her family were asleep, Sam sat on her bed with the mirror.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her through the mirror. Her hand brushed against the mirror and she suddenly felt cold. Then everything went black.

When Sam opened her eyes the first thing she saw was that she was floating in darkness.

There was a strange whispering echoing around the darkness.

"W-Who's there?" Sam gulped.

" _Want to. Need to._ " The voice whispered.

"Want to? Want to what?" She asked.

" _ **FORM! NEED TO FORM!**_ " The voice screamed as the darkness was suddenly became filled with a blinding white light. Sam cried out in fear and the light suddenly faded back to darkness.

"What do you mean 'form'?" Sam asked.

Suddenly she felt a sucking sensation when she was suddenly thrown out the darkness and found herself waking up in her bed with the mirror still clutched tightly in her hands...

* * *

"Come on, just ask her!" Sam insisted as she ran to keep up with her two best friends as they walked down the busy halls of Caspar High after school that day. The mirror was secured in her backpack. "I mean, a Ghost Zone! We could add them and their info into our report." She added.

"Sam, I know we could use it for our report. But it's Jazz's parents' portal, we don't really have a right to be snooping around." Valerie explained.

"Yeah, Sam." Tucker said as he looked up from his PDA.

This earned him a sour look from the goth.

"It's not like we can just go up to the front door of FentonWorks and be like, 'Oh hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you don't know us, but we're casual friends of your daughter and would like to see the creepy top-secret portal you guys are working on!'" He added.

"Tuck's got a point, Sam." Valerie put her arm around her Gothic friend.

"I just thought it would be cool and you're always up for an adventure." She smirked at Valerie.

"Well, I can ask Jazz if you guys want since we're in the same science class." Tucker said.

Sam smiled.

"That would be awesome. I, for one, am looking forward to seeing it." She said. Tucker just rolled his eyes, leaving the two girls while he ran down the hall to catch Jazz at her locker.

"Hey, Jazz. What's up?" Tucker said as he approached the red-haired girl at her locker. Jazz turned around, smiling when she saw Tucker standing there.

"Oh, hey there Tucker. I'm doing fine. What's up with you?" She asked the techno-geek.

Tucker shrugged. "Doing fine. Hey, you know that Ghost Portal you said your parents had finished?" He asked. Jazz's smile dropped from her face, and she turned back around to her locker, stuffing books into her backpack with unnecessary force.

"You mean the giant hunk of metal sitting in my basement? What about it?" She asked.

"Well, you know, my friends, Sam and Valerie, their really interested in what your parents have been doing, and we're doing a report on Ghosts so..." Tucker fidgeted. She turned around to face Tucker, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well, if you guys _really_ want to, you can come over and see it. But my parents say it doesn't even work, so it would be kinda pointless." She shrugged.

"That's okay. It would still be cool. When should we come over?" Tucker asked, a grin appearing on his face.

Jazz shrugged.

"Now's fine, if you want. We can just take my car. Who's all coming, you, Sam, and Valerie?" She asked.

"Yep. I'll go grab them." He said and Jazz followed Tucker back to where Valerie and Sam were still waiting.

"Jazz said yes! Do you guys wanna go now?" He said. Jazz finally caught up to Tucker, who had sprinted the last few meters.

"Come on and hurry up, I want to get this over with before they get home."...

* * *

"Come on, Tuck. Portal to another dimension in the basement? Let's go." Sam grunted as she dragged Tucker who had stopped to gawk at the security system. The Fenton's kitchen had the same barely lived-in feeling as the living room, but the lab in the basement felt like a whole different world.

Tables were strewn with bits and pieces of different, gadgets, some looking as fearsome as a bazooka and some as harmless as a tube of lipstick.

Fast food wrappers were mixed with the tools and crumpled up papers littered the floor. The lab looked like it was the only place the Fentons' really lived, or at least where Jazz's parents lived.

"Whoa. Is this it?" Sam asked, gesturing to a huge metal ring surrounding an opening in the wall, wires strung about the inside.

Jazz nodded. "Yep. This is the infamous Fenton ghost portal. Except my parents haven't been able to get this stupid thing working since they finished it last week." Jazz told them in a bored tone.

"Oh my god, Jazz…" Sam nearly squealed, causing both Valerie and Tucker to stare at her in utter shock.

Oblivious, Sam turned back to Jazz.

"Do you know how _cool_ your parents are!?" She exclaimed.

Jazz scoffed. "No, they're not. They're weirdos. And what's worse, they're weirdos who can't even get their own stupid, weird invention to work right!" She growled.

She then stepped forward and kicked the portal. She bit her lip and cursed as the portal responded with an unaffected ' _clang'_ and she was left grabbing her injured toe.

"We should probably get going, guys. I don't think Jazz's parents would appreciate us snooping around their lab." Valerie suddenly said.

"What? Nah. Trust me, they'd adopt you guys on the spot if you told them you were interested in ghost fighting." Jazz said as she stood up.

"So were your parents hoping to get some ghost hunter children or something? 'Cause I can totally relate. My parents are totally unaccepting of my goth lifestyle." Sam said sarcastically, leaning against the frame of the portal.

Jazz giggled softly and looked down at her shoe.

"No, my parents have always been happy with me, but I can tell they're disappointed in how much I hate ghosts. I don't think it would be a big deal if I weren't an only child, but my mom was never able to get pregnant again, so I'm their only one." She explained.

Suddenly a blue light started shining from Sam's backpack.

"Whoa! What's wrong with your bag?!" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam quickly pulled out her mirror with was now glowing.

" _ **FORM! NEED TO FORM!**_ " The same voice from the other night screamed loudly.

The portal suddenly sprang to life.

Tucker, Valerie and Sam screamed as they were hit by a green light and their worlds went black...


	3. Freedom

**Chapter 3: Freedom**

Sam groaned as she regained consciousness but refused to open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was she was cold, no scratch that last thought, she was absolutely freezing! When she opened her eyes she saw nothing but bright white in her vision.

It took her mind a second to recognise that the white thing in her face was snow.

She was lying in the middle of a frozen wasteland with her backpack still on. The sky was a weird mixture of green and black. Sam then noticed Valerie and Tucker lying in the snow nearby.

"Guys! Come on, wake up!" Sam cried desperately as she shook them both awake.

"Uh... Sam? Where the heck are we?" Valerie groaned as they woke up.

"Why are we camping in the middle of Antarctica?" Tucker shivered.

I'm not sure where we are and I don't think we're in the Arctic, Tucker." Sam replied. She pointed up towards the strange green and black sky and the others' eyes widened.

"M-Maybe it's just the celestial lights?" Tucker gulped in fear.

Suddenly a blue light exploded from behind them.

The three teenagers turned around and saw Sam's mirror floating in thin air, still glowing brightly.

"Let's get the heck out of here like now!" Tucker cried as he and Valerie rose to their feet.

Even though Valerie didn't like running from a fight she had to agree with Tucker's idea. But Sam didn't move a muscle. For some strange reason she couldn't move a bone in her body or look away from the mirror.

" ** _Sam..._** " The voice called in a loud but pained whisper.

Sam gasped.

" _ **Sam h** **elp...me... please!**_ " It cried out to her in desperation.

"There's something alive in there! We have to help it!" Sam exclaimed as she rose to her feet and ran towards the floating mirror. Valerie reached out her hand in an attempt to hold Sam back, though she was already 5 feet in front of the mirror.

"Sam, get back here! We don't know what that _thing_ is!" She cried as she and Tucker chased after the Goth.

" _ **The key... the stone is the key... please turn the key!**_ " The voice cried loudly from the mirror.

Sam looked at the tear-shaped gemstone on the back and frowned.

She grabbed it and found it was loosely attached to the mirror. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to gemstone 180 degrees. A great gust of wind, which erupted from the mirror, throws her and her best friends back a few feet.

Fissures quickly snaked their way over the icy floor and, in a massive outward explosion, a giant crater in formed before them.

A beam of neon green light bursts from the mirror and rockets into the sky...

* * *

Not to far away, on a Ghost pirate ship floating through the icy wind, a Ghost in a white and black outfit stood on the deck, gazing at the green light. His white, fire like hair fluttered in the cold winter wind as his eyes widened.

This was Lord Dan.

He was once a powerful and respected Ghost but now he was a banished spirit with a mission.

"Finally." He muttered before turning around to face another Ghost who was sat at a small table. "Clockwork, do you realise what this means?!" He asked the other Ghost.

Clockwork was a violet-cloaked ghost with a pale blue face and a small black scar across his left eye. There was a clock-like mechanism is embedded in his chest. He carried a time staff.

He was a shadow-cored ghost.

Clockwork was playing some sort of card game.

"I won't get to finish my game?" He answered calmly while looking over the tile he was holding toward Dan.

"It means my search is about to come to an end." Dan glared at the light as it faded. Clockwork sighed disinterestedly and placed his card tile on the small table in front of him.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be them! It has to be the King or Queen!" Dan exclaimed.

Clockwork rolled his eyes.

"That, or it's just the celestial lights, don't forget we are in the middle of the Far Frozen. We've been down this road a hundred times before, Lord Dan. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He said with disinterest and an air of skepticism.

" **SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU OLD FOOL! YOUNGBLOOD, HEAD A COURSE FOR THE LIGHT!** "...

* * *

Back at the mirror the gale had begun to settle. Valerie protectively clutched Sam and Tucker, but she released them as she looked around. Light still encircled the hollowed-out crater.

Valerie looked at them to make sure they were OK.

Despite a few scraps and bruises they were all unharmed. She then looks at the crater, ready to defend them if needed. Though She and the others were shocked as a figure with glowing green eyes emerged slowly from the depression in the crater.

"Stay back!" Valerie growled as she took a defensive position.

Now standing atop the crater, the figure slowly erected himself and looks down at them. The three best friends stared back in wonder and fear. The circles of light finally dissipate as the boy stopped glowing.

The figure was nothing more than a young boy, around their age, who gave a moan of exhaustion and suddenly fainted.

Sam gasped and runs forward to catch him before he hits the ground. Sam placed the boy gently against the base of the crater. His hair was snow white and he wore a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt and gloves.

He slowly opens his neon green eyes.

He gasped in awe as he beholden the Goth girl, who stared at him in relief with deep violet eyes as her hair swayed in the wind. The white haired boy elegantly rose to his feet while looking around and rubbing his head.

Sam scrambled on her feet.

"What's going on here?" The white haired boy asked.

"You tell us!" Valerie said aggressively before pointing at the crater. "How did you get in the mirror?" She questioned as she poked him in the side.

"I'm... not sure." He said as he lazily pushed her hand away.

A low, gruff noise suddenly filled the air, coming from within the crater. Quickly, the boy scrambled down to into the crater and happily jumped on the head of a large, green furry dog with a spiked collar.

"Cujo! Are you all right?" He exclaimed happily as he hanged down the side of the beast to look at its eyes, which were still closed.

"Wake up, buddy." He tried again. He jumps down to the front of the giant green dog and tried to lift its enormous head. Valerie, Tucker and Sam appeared around the corner as Cujo finally started to react to the white haired boy.

It opened it's mouth and licking the boy with his giant tongue.

Tucker's jaw drops upon seeing the beast.

"Ha, ha! You're okay!" The boy laughed happily as he hugged the dog.

"What _is_ that thing?" Valerie asked in disgust.

"This is Cujo, my Ghost dog." He replied.

"Right, and this is Tucker and Sam, my flying friends." She said sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed Valerie aside.

"The paranoid one is my friend, Valerie Grey and the geek is our friend Tucker Foley. You never told us your name." She said.

"My name's Danny. Danny Phantom." He smiled.

"You're a Ghost aren't you?!" Sam gasped.

"Sure am." Danny said with a nod.

"Giant light beams, Ghost boys and Ghost boys _._ I think I've gone mad. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Valerie huffed. She started to walk away until she realised that she was stranded in the middle of a frozen wasteland with no way home.

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Cujo and I can give you a lift to wherever you need to get to." Danny offered them as he flew onto Cujo's back.

"We'd love a ride!" Tucker smiled.

"Thanks!" Sam added as they ran to the side of the Ghost dog.

They all turned to Valerie.

"Oh no! I'm not getting on that giant green monster!" She shouted as Tucker and Sam climbed onto Cujo's back.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and help before you _freeze_ to death?" Sam asked. Valerie opened her mouth in defiance but she cannot think of anything to say. She sighed and bowed her head in consent and sighed in defeat before climbing onto the dog's back. She crossed her arms with a sulking expression while Tucker was full of excitement and anticipation.

"Just keep a good grip on the collar while Cujo follows me." Danny explained as he climbed off the dog.

Danny then flew off with Cujo running close behind while Sam, Valerie and Tucker held on tight...


End file.
